The Resurrection Curse
by calmbeforethestorms
Summary: What would have happpened if the 10th Doctor and Donna had been brought together again just months after the events of 'Journeys End' ...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Doctor lay prone on the floor of the TARDIS, while she flew on the auto- pilot setting, cruising gently through myriad solar systems. He was lying in his usual lying down position; hands tucked behind his head , gangly legs askew. He gazed round the oh so familiar surroundings; the TARDIS lights blinking and flashing reassuringly. Unusually he was unaccompanied in the TARDIS ; with no companion and wasn't sure if he would ever want anyone to travel with him ever again. That was the Time Lords curse he thought sadly; doomed to outlive and loose every companion he had ever had or remain alone … the loneliest man in the Universe. It was just a few short months since the TARDIS had been full of joy and laughter as companions and friends past and present had joined forces to return the Earth home to her rightful place in the universe. Now every one had gone … even Donna… The bravest and most loyal of all. The Doctor blinked rapidly; that moment , when he had had to erase Donna's mind of any memory of him and their travels together- for her safety ; so it was the right thing to do; broke his hearts most of all. The TARDIS chose this moment to suddenly lurch violently forward , she was no longer cruising; she was on course to a particular destination . Somewhere not programmed by The Doctor . 'What? What!' Instantly The Doctor was on his feet and at the TARDIS controls pulling and pressing levers in a manner that would look erratic to any one but a Time Lord. But the TARDIS refused to budge from the course she had set . 'What's the matter with you? Come on ! Why won't you change?' The Doctor paced up and down then .. He wrenched open the TARDIS door to get a better look at where he was. 'Oh Oh .. I see' The Doctor whipped off his glasses as he gazed at a very familiar solar system… Earths.

Billions of miles away on Earth Donna had woken early, she never slept well these days. The dreams she had saw to that. Every night she had the most vivid dreams ; dreams full of strange fantastical things, dreams she couldn't make sense of. When she'd first mentioned them to Gramps she could have sworn he blanched; but then he'd quickly recovered himself and make some jokey aside about not eating cheese right before bedtime . So she'd never mentioned them again as she didn't want to worry him , dear Gramps her beloved Gramps . He had always been there for her ever since she could remember ; and he had been a real rock to her and mum after dad had died, she loved him to bits. 'Donna! DONNA!' her mum was yelling for her to get up and have some breakfast before her appointment at the agency. Sighing she threw the duvet back and padded out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. 'Oh there you are.' Her mother looked up crossly 'Come on what's the matter with you these day's! Look at you , your interview is in an hour and you're not even dressed' 'Oh mum I'll be ready, and its not an interview it's only to put me on their agency books!' Donna made a grab for some toast and poured herself some juice. 'Can I use the car then ?' 'Of course you can' . Sylvia came and sat next to her daughter. 'Look sweetheart I know you think I'm a terrible nag.' ignoring Donna's raised eyebrow she continued. 'I just want what's best for you. You haven't been yourself since you…' Donna looked at her, puzzled . 'Since I what?' 'Oh nothing ,it doesn't matter. You just don't seem to enjoy temping anymore that's all. Enjoyed the variety; that's what you said. ' Donna shrugged 'I just feel there' s more interesting things out there mum.' Of course Donna meant jobs but Wilfred Mott who had heard the last bit of the conversation shot his daughter a warning look. 'What your mum means love is that even a temporary job is better than nothing.' 'I know Gramps.' Donna got up, giving her grandfather a hug 'Better go and make myself look presentable then.' she smiled as she went off upstairs.  
Once he was sure his Granddaughter was out of earshot Wilf rounded on Sylvia 'What are you playing at ?You can't start talking to her about him !' 'Him?' Sylvia stood at the sink ;shoulders set rigidly , as she washed the breakfast dishes perhaps a little too vigorously . 'You know who I'm talking about - The Doctor .' This was said a little more gently. 'You're the one doing the talking about him!' Sylvia spun round to face her father 'I said from the start that man was nothing but trouble. But you had to encourage her didn't you! Look at the state she was in when he brought her back!' Wilfred looked crestfallen 'Bit harsh love.'  
'Oh dad I'm sorry , I didn't mean it like that. I just worry and yes I feel a bit left out I 'spose.' Sylvia Noble had long since suspected that her father had known more about Donna's time with this strange man , The Doctor , than he let on. Finally the old man let out a sigh. 'Look ,she's home, she's safe ,and we both know that we have to keep it that way.' Sylvia nodded and patted her fathers arm. Wilfred Mott wandered off into the living room but try as he might he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that had taken hold of him.

The Doctor was still recovering from the shock of realising that he was back in The far reaches of Earths solar system. ' Why now?' He thought He couldn't possibly risk going there could he? Not now. Oh he loved that planet and its people. Of the many places and species that had crossed his path this planet had a special hold over him. But to go back now after what had happened to Donna? Well it didn't look as though the TARDIS was giving him a choice as she sped passed icy Pluto through the beautiful rings of Saturn. Earthbound. The Doctor would have had even more cause for concern over the safety of his former companion had he known that at this very moment , across the galaxy , beyond the Medusa Cascade something malevolent was watching The Earth.


	2. Chapter 1 Collision

Chapter 1 - Collision

The Daleks stood watching the images being beamed from Earth. Finally one spoke 'Daleks are the supreme beings . We will destroy The Doctor and all he holds dear.' 'Affirmative' chorused the others. Suffering, other peoples suffering that's what the Dalek race thrive upon. Even now when their own people had barely survived after The Doctor and his human companion had defied them yet again by destroying the reality bomb and wiping out most of the Daleks in the process; they were full of hate. A few of them had survived , enough of them to start again. If the Daleks had anything at all in common with humans it was their instinct for survival. The five continued to address each other 'It is time. Daleks shall reign supreme again!' With that they left the small viewing platform.

They continued down the corridor of the star ship that was currently home. Other Daleks joined from other directions, all making their way along to the hall where they had been summoned to congregate. Their newly appointed leader for, of course Davros had perished, went to the front of the hall to begin the rallying call to arms…

Donna turned the car onto the car park, she was going to be late, damn it she moved into a space and crunched the gears into neutral. So intent was she on making her appointment on time that she never gave the man with the sad brown eyes a second glance as he watched her from across the street.

An hour later, her meeting over, Donna walked out into the sunlight again. She was ,she decided, going to treat herself - she was so worth it she thought. Seeing her stop at a cash point The Doctor was reminded with a pang, of their first encounter. Donna ; ready for her wedding all feisty and stroppy because she had materialised in the TARDIS, of them trying to hail a cab. The Doctor smiled wanly then ducked swiftly into a doorway as Donna passed within inches of him - so close he could almost touch her. He would have to be more careful; he still wasn't certain if even his mere presence might trigger some memory in her. More worryingly he still hadn't figured out why he had been brought here , all he knew was that it couldn't be good ,that there must be some imminent danger. He decided to return to the TARDIS. She hummed softly in greeting as he closed the door behind him. He had already decided that his best course of action was to boost the scanner signal from the TARDIS in the hope that she might pick up anything unusual appearing in the skies . Quickly he set to work ,flinging his long coat over a nearby seat he prised open the grill on the floor and lowered himself down. Some time later with a small piece of TARDIS element carefully extracted and woven into the scanners capabilities everything was ready. The Doctor gazed anxiously at the monitor as it beamed images from deepest space , nothing. Well not nothing exactly; the TARDIS picked up plenty of noise and movement ,but nothing unusual that wasn't part of the ebb and flow of the universe-, shooting stars, dying suns , new suns... just everything that The Doctor would expect to see. Then he saw ..he wasn't sure at first, then his blood ran cold and the hairs on his neck prickled with fear. He staggered back , How , how could they have survived? a fury surged in him They always survive, always. DALEKS! Sickened he realised that Donna especially, could be in danger given that The Daleks would be sure to make her a target both to get at him and to make her pay for the part she had played in defeating them that day. He knew what he had to do, he set the TARDIS in motion. No one save for a startled dog even noticed the TARDIS de-materialise. Seconds later The Doctor set her down again and checked outside. Just in the distance lay Wilfred Motts allotment. It was almost dusk, so he knew the old man would be along soon for his nightly stint of stargazing. Sure enough The Doctor did not have to wait long before he spotted a familiar bobble hatted figure carrying a thermos flask making his way up through the allotment. He waited a moment unsure as to how to approach him. Wilfred was setting up his telescope as the Doctor walked up from behind, he called softly 'Wilf, Wilf' Wilfred spun round , 'You're you're ba.' He broke off his eyes glistening with tears . He clasped The Doctor to him warmly 'I never expected to see you again.' The Doctor grateful that Wilfred at least seemed happy to see him , returned the embrace. 'It's good to see you Wilf.' Wilfred broke away and gestured towards the telescope. 'See Doctor, I kept my promise, I come here every night and look at the stars like I said I would, on her behalf .. For Donna.' The Doctor nodded 'How is she?' … 'She's good Doctor , she's ok.' The slight pause before Wilf answered told The Doctor otherwise. 'Wilf , what is it ? Tell me.' 'It's probably nothing Doctor; just fragments of memory. She has these dreams , and from what she tells me it's of her time with you.' Wilf looked at him pleadingly 'She's going to be ok isn't she? I mean it's not a sign her memory's returning is it?… Doctor ?' The Doctor sighed 'I don't know Wilf, If she's had the dreams from the start then it probably doesn't mean anything, but I don't know for certain . She's the only human to ever have a meta-crisis. I'm sorry.' Wilf nodded and indicated the flask 'Join me? We have a lot to talk about…Well, I'm guessing that you haven't just popped in for a social visit; you're here for a reason aren't you?' The Doctor regarded Wilf for a second or two, the old mans eyes blazed with a keen intelligence that he had always respected. He settled down beside him 'Ahh You got me there Wilf.' The two men sat companionably together as The Doctor relayed everything he had seen earlier. 'So ,you think these creat.. Daleks will come looking for Donna?, I remember them from before, nasty malevolent tinny things .' 'I'm just trying to think ahead Wilf , one things for certain, they're on their way here.' Wilf looked at The Doctor steadily 'Can you stop them Doctor? The Doctor jumped up helping Wilf to his feet as he did so. 'I will defend the Earth to the end Wilf.' 'That's good enough for me Doctor, What happens now ?' 'Ahh you know me Wilf, I'm a man with a plan, but you I want you to go home now to your family.'  
The two hugged goodbye and The Doctor made to set off back to the TARDIS. He then turned back to Wilf 'AWW What am I thinking? Come on I'll give you a lift.'  
Wilf grinned 'Thought you'd never ask'

There were eight of them in the small inner sanctum on the Daleks ship, six Daleks stood in a semi circle around the two other creatures. A Dalek addressed the two 'We know your powers. You will assist the Daleks , and help us to create New Skaro !' The others joined in as one, 'New Skaro …New Skaro … New Skaro … New Skaro…! ' Meanwhile the two weeping Angels stood silent and immobile.

C


End file.
